Offline power supplies comprise an EMI filter, which typically contains a capacitor coupled at the front end in any power supply unit in order to meet EMI standards. The EMI filter may contain more complicated circuit but typically they contain at least a capacitor. The EMI filter may also contain a passive bleeder resistor to shunt the residual charge when the offline power supply is removed from the utility AC source. But this passive bleeder resistor continually wastes power in the presence of a utility AC source, which reduces efficiency more particularly apparent in low power applications. Also, any unintentional wasted energy particularly due to the bleeder resistor eats up a portion of power consumption budget which makes it harder to become compliant with some energy regulatory standards.